


cover your crystal eyes

by polkaberry



Series: Dakotaverse [2]
Category: Diego Calls His Mom - SNL Sketch, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live Sketches
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaberry/pseuds/polkaberry
Summary: February brings about a fresh start for a stranger in a strange land.





	

February brings about a fresh start for a stranger in a strange land.

Diego’s plane circles above the tarmac, waiting for a landing spot. Diego looks out the window; he can see vast tracts of snow-blanketed ground below.

 _So many cornfields,_ he thinks to himself.

* * *

Diego finds a job as a dishwasher at the Dakota Diner; he takes to the job with enthusiasm. He’s more than happy to take on extra tasks when there’s no dishes that need washing, tasks like sweeping the floors or carrying in food and supplies from the weekly delivery truck.

* * *

Diego uses his camera to take photos of architecture and plants around town. He doesn’t want to miss a moment. He uploads the photos onto his laptop; someday he’ll print them out and place them in a scrapbook to send home to mama. She would like that very much.

* * *

Diego’s been at the diner for almost a month when they hire a new busboy named Preston. He’s a hometown boy, so he knows everyone who works there. Preston introduces himself to Diego, holds his hand out.

“Hey, I’m Preston. You must be Diego. It’s good to meet ya,” Preston says, with a thick upper Midwestern accent. Diego shakes Preston’s offered hand and gives him a bright smile. He looks Preston over, takes in his face, hair, and shirt (‘kiss me, I’m Irish’).

He then looks at the calendar - March 17th.

_That explains it._

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Diego shakes Preston’s hand with what he hopes is enough strength to match Preston’s.

* * *

Preston immediately warms up to Diego, always offers to help Diego with the dishes when they become overwhelming for just one person to handle after dinner rush.

Diego is happy to have someone to talk to during the day. It was getting very lonely with nothing to listen to but radio stations that play either country or polka.

* * *

“So where are you from, Diego?”

“Puerto Rico.”

“That’s far.”

“Yes it is.”

“Why did you choose North Dakota of all places? It’s so boring here.”

Diego takes a moment to consider this question before he answers.

“I am, how do you say, unconventional?”

Preston laughs and runs a hand through his hair, bangs falling into his face a moment later. Diego looks at Preston like he’s seen a rainbow in the sky.

* * *

Diego buys a speaker dock for his iPod and sets it up at work. He puts on Madonna’s discography on shuffle - _this room needs some upbeat music, dammit,_ he says to himself. He leaves the room do cold storage inventory. He comes back and pauses in the doorway - Preston’s at the sink and feebly swinging his hips to “Into the Groove” as he loads dishes into the steamer.

Diego laughs quietly to himself - that poor man could not dance. Diego makes a promise to show Preston that he actually had hips, no matter how slight they are.

* * *

Diego lives at the microtel near the diner. The rent doesn’t take up much of his check and so he’s able to go out and spend a little money for himself.

Whenever he has a day off work, Diego takes a city bus to the nearest Walmart.  

He enjoys standing in the electronics section and staring at the wall of televisions showing the same program on different-sized screens; he stares until his vision starts to fuzz around the edges. He’ll go look at the rack of neatly folded shirts and pants in the men's section before getting a bite to eat at the in-store McDonald’s.

He takes photos on the bus ride back to the microtel while he prepares for another night watching shows on tv that are new and exciting to him.

* * *

Diego subsists on microwave dinners for a week before he gets homesick for a real meal. He buys all the ingredients for albondigas soup and cooks a batch large enough to give him dinner as well as leftovers to tide him over for the next week.

He eats a hearty serving of soup while watching Jeopardy; he grabs a pad of paper and a pen to write down the questions and answers to the more interesting categories.

He goes to bed that night full and content, dreams of a cornfield and a mysterious man standing in the shadows at the edge of it.

* * *

Diego calls home the following week.

_“Mama, I made your albondigas soup recipe last week. Yes, I have enough to feed me for a long time. No, I did not burn the soup. Yes, I cooked the meatballs the entire way through. Mama, please. The soup is fine._

_I have some good news for you. I have made a new friend at work. His name is Preston, and he is everything that makes me think of America. He plays football. No, mama. American football, not the kind that cousin Ricky plays. Preston is very kind to me at work. He invited me to come to a football game. I am very excited to have a friend here now. I feel less lonely, mama. I just wanted you to know so that you do not have to worry about me as much._

_I am going to go to bed now, mama. I have to get up early for work. I love you too, mama. Good night.”_

* * *

Normally Diego takes the bus home after work. This changes once he meets Preston, who insists on giving his friend a ride home. Diego can’t bring himself to tell Preston that he gets a thrill from driving in his pickup.

Preston always has a cassette tape in the the truck’s stereo; the music nevers stays the same.  Diego will idly listen to most of what he plays, but one night, Preston’s playing something that catches his attention. He asks what’s playing.

“Oh, that’s one of my favorite bands. They’re called REM. Have you heard of them?”

Diego shakes his head no, and that gives Preston the go-ahead to wax poetic about a man named Michael Stipe and the sound of the band from the 1980s. Diego listens and nods along, caught up in the excited and reverent tone in Preston’s voice.

* * *

Preston always has a bale of hay in the back of his truck. Diego likes it, makes the truck look more American.

Diego notices that Preston usually has a piece of straw tucked away in the corner of his mouth. He wonders if that tastes good or if Preston does it to look cool.

* * *

Diego assists with getting orders out when the diner gets slammed with a dinner rush. He glances through the order window to see Preston come in with a pretty blonde woman. Preston gives the woman a kiss before heading to the back, tying his apron strings as he moves to the double doors.

_Oh, well. That answers that._

Diego looks on as as he drops a scoop of mashed potatoes onto a waiting plate.

“Hey, Diego.” Preston picks up a waiting tray of used plates and carries it to the wash area.

 _“_ Is that your girlfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend." _You’ve never mentioned her._

“She’s here visiting family for a couple of weeks. She goes to school in Minnesota.”

“That’s nice.” 

Diego waves at her when she looks towards the order window. She smiles and waves back.

* * *

Preston and his girlfriend (Diego thinks of her as being named Julia) invite him to spend time watching fireworks while lying on the hood of Preston’s truck.

_I wonder why people in North Dakota are so fascinated by fireworks. The town has a display of them once a week. I tried to Google about it but couldn’t find anything._

Diego is confused by the relationship Preston and Julia have. He never seems willing to talk about her when Diego asks about what she goes to school for or how she met Preston. Diego’s not even sure if her name is actually Julia.

Diego will think about things like ‘have they ever had sex?’ or ‘Is Preston a virgin?’

“Of course he’s not. Look at him,” he says out loud to himself in the privacy of his bathroom.

He shakes his head and admonishes himself for thinking about such things.

* * *

“Diego, hey. I want to show you something.”

The something is Preston taking Diego to one of the prettiest places on the outskirts of town to watch a meteor shower. Preston and Diego lie on a blanket in the bed of Preston’s truck. Half an hour goes by before Diego spots a shooting star and gasps, pointing up at the ink-black sky.

“Preston, did you see that?”

“Yeah, buddy, I did. Did you know you can make wishes on those?

Diego looks over at Preston, barely makes out his profile in the dark.

“That doesn’t work. It’s superstition.”

Preston huffs in response. “It might be different now. Go ahead and make a wish, Diego.”

Diego peers up into the infinite Dakota night sky and thinks to himself, _my wish is a selfish one._

* * *

Preston asks Diego if he’s ever had a girlfriend; he says no, dating was never his thing; he asks if Diego ever had a boyfriend. Diego gives Preston the same answer.

Diego is too busy with dishes to notice the measured look Preston gives him.

It isn’t until Diego is drifting off to sleep that he realizes Preston had asked him about having a boyfriend and he automatically answered no.

He also realizes he let that slip - but Preston didn’t react in a negative manner...or reacted at all.

Diego wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. 

-

Preston is in his room with his thoughts, turning them over like a coin between someone’s fingers.

_Did I really ask Diego if he had a boyfriend? That is none of my business. You don’t ask coworkers that. It’s a very touchy subject. He didn’t seem upset. Like, I mean, he said no, but not in an angry way._

Preston takes a deep breath to relax.

_I thought about kissing him the other day. He was doing dishes and singing along with his music and he looked so happy. He looked over at me and gave me a big, bright smile and it felt like my knees had turned to jelly._

Preston lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

_What if I want to be his boyfriend? Does he even like me like that?_

* * *

At the hotel, Diego is watching a movie called The Dreamers _[thank you very much, HBO free weekend_ ]. The subject matter of the film makes him reflect on how he felt whenever he spent time with Preston and Julie. Would such behavior lead to a threesome?

He thinks about this for while getting ready for bed; he steps on the leg of his pajama pants when the thought occurs to him that he and Preston would be in the same bed, most likely naked, while Julie would be there too, also likely naked. He goes into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He looks at himself in the mirror, tries to erase the blush on his cheeks by rubbing the palms of his hands against them.

* * *

Diego purchases a leather-bound journal so he can write down things that happen that he doesn’t want to accidentally mention in his phone calls to mama. He enjoys having actual privacy for himself now; his journal would be safe from prying eyes here.

His first journal entry is:

_Preston and his friends have a place they like to hang out. It is called a drive-in. They serve the most delicious food there. My favorites are the cheese fries and the hot fudge sundae._

_One night, Preston and I went there after work. He paid for my hot fudge sundae and told me to save the cherry on top for last._

_I ate my sundae while we drove out of town into the area with all of the farms. Preston’s choice of music tonight was a band called The Smiths._

_I asked if we were going to watch the fireworks tonight. I had to ask something happy because the singer of The Smiths was making me sad._

_He said no._

_I frowned and kept eating my sundae while he parked next to a field of sunflowers._

_When I finished eating, he held the cherry in front of me and told me to eat it._

_So I did._

_Preston then asked if he could try something he had been thinking about for a while._

_I said okay._

_And then he leaned over and kissed me._

_He is a good kisser. It was like a kiss you see in a movie - he held my face, closed his eyes, kissed me very softly._

_I am not a good kisser, so I just let him do most of the work. He knew what he was doing._

_After he kissed me, he moved away, asked me how that felt. I said it felt good. I reached over and wiped away a little bit of whipped cream that was on his upper lip._

_He smiled at me. I asked if he could kiss me again. He said sure and did just that._

_As I am writing about this, I still have a smile on my face._

_I did not know that Preston ever wanted to ever kiss me._

_I did not think Preston liked men as more than friends._

_Preston has a girlfriend!_

_Is this normal here in North Dakota?_

_America is full of surprises._

Diego finishes writing and closes the journal. He yawns. stretches, and goes to the living room to watch his favorite telenovela.

* * *

A week after Julie goes back to Minnesota, Preston and Julie break up.

Preston tells Diego about that much after work.

Diego takes one look at Preston’s face and thinks better of asking what happened. He’s got the feeling he knows what happened, but Preston’s business is just that.

* * *

_Last night, Preston invited me to his apartment to play a game called beer pong. He says it involves lots of red cups, a small plastic ball, and a lot of beer. I don’t feel too sure about how much fun he says it is, but I agreed to go just to see what it is all about._  

_-_

After Preston’s friends leave, Diego starts cleaning up, stacking the empty cups and wiping down the table. He’s carrying the cups to the recycle bin when he looks over at Preston. Preston’s sitting on the sofa, yawning and rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Preston, are you tired? I can stay here tonight if you are too sleepy to drive me home.”

“That would be great. Thank you, Diego.” Preston shrugs his jacket off and lays down on the sofa, resting his head on a throw pillow.

“Would you like a blanket? It’s very cold in here.”

“Please? There’s one on my bed. You can sleep in there. I want to sleep out here.”

“Are you sure? We can sl-” Diego catches himself. _Don’t say we can sleep together. That is very inappropriate._

Preston looks up at Diego with drink-bleary eyes “Did you almost say we can sleep together? That’s actually not a bad idea.”

Diego’s breath catches in his throat.

“Sharing body warmth is important if it’s cold. I learned that in Boy Scouts. And I’m cold because the air conditioning is blowing right on me.”

Diego stops feeling his spirit trying to leave this world and lets that breath out. Preston sits up slowly, pulls his cowboy boots off.

“I call left side of the bed. Also, I’ve been told I sprawl, so I’m sorry ahead of time if I somehow kick you onto the floor.”

-

Diego and Preston end up sharing a bed. Diego on the left side, Preston on the right.

Somewhere in the early morning, Diego wakes up to use the bathroom. He’s very aware of the warmth that’s draped over his back; Preston’s spooning him, puffing breaths ruffling his hair and arms wrapped around his chest.

Diego doesn’t want to move, lest he disturb the still magic of a room fading from black to gray with the rising sun starting to peek through the curtains.

* * *

_Preston and I shared his bed last night. Nothing happened. I didn’t want to leave Preston alone in the state he was in. He almost fell over while using the bathroom. I felt bad for laughing, but he looked like a duck trying to walk with its feet on backwards._

_Anyways._

_All we did was sleep._

_Before that happened, Preston tried to teach me how to chug, but I ended up making a mess of my shirt._

_Preston was nice enough to let me borrow one of his shirts. It smelled good. It didn’t smell like his friends, who all smell like something called Axe._

* * *

_Preston has a cell phone, but he doesn’t like texting with it. He likes to call me late at night if he’s having a bad dreams. He tells me that my voice is very soothing and helps him relax. I am glad I can help him feel better._

_-_

Diego is drifting off to sleep when his phone buzzes with a text from Preston.

_hey, r u awake_

Diego sits up, reaches for his phone. _yes, i am. what’s up_

_can’t sleep. want to go on a drive with me? that might help_

_We can go for a ride if it helps you sleep. You know I like doing that for you._

_okay, i will be there in twenty minutes. thanks, diego._

Diego glances at the time on the phone screen - 11:23 pm. He’s going to be tired in the morning, but he doesn’t mind.

-

Preston picks Diego up and they drive around for an hour before Preston starts to finally feel sleepy. After Preston drops Diego off, he walks to his door normally but once he’s inside, he runs over to his journal, flips it to a blank page, grabs the pen and starts writing in a hurry.

_Preston and I kissed again. He’s still a very good kisser. He bit on my bottom lip and tugged it, which made me moan like I have never done before._

_He put his hands under my shirt and touched my waist. I found myself wanting more, so much more that I ended up sitting on his lap while his hands moved down to grab my hips and thighs._

_I wonder if he did this with Julie. I never saw them holding hands or touching. while she was here. He always wanted me to lay next to him when we all went to watch the fireworks._

_I do not think he loved Julie very much. But I do not know if he would ever love me either._

_I want to talk to him about it, but he seems like he doesn’t want to. I know that he likes kissing me and touching me._

_I know that I like men, that I have for a long time. I hope that someday soon, Preston comes to the realization that he does too. I think it will bring him peace._

Diego places the cap on the pen and sets it down next to his journal. He looks at the wall of his bedroom for a moment before going about the motions to get ready to go back to sleep.

* * *

Preston’s in a good mood at work the next day. He’s going on about his favorite football team going to some sort of playoffs. He catches Diego off-guard by giving him a tight hug when he comes through the door.

They’re alone in the back so nobody is there to see that the hug goes from friendly to something far more suggestive. Diego goes still when he feels Preston’s breath ruffle his hair and his hands slide down his back into the pockets of his khaki to squeeze his ass.

“Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?” Diego mumbles into Preston’s chest.

“Okay,” comes Preston’s voice from above.

“Does six-thirty sound good to you?”

“That’s perfect.”

-

_Preston stood closer to me at work tonight than usual. I would look up at him while he was next to me - I like to look at his hair, the curve of his face, and especially his smile. His mouth goes up on one side, even when he is not smiling. It makes him unique, it helps him to stand out._

_I find myself looking at him more and more. I know he’s looking at me too. He is not that sneaky._  

_My mind was full of things to say, but the only thing to come out was if Preston wanted to come over for dinner._

_My God, I am so clueless when it comes to this man._

* * *

Preston arrives at six-thirty on the dot. Diego opens the door and shyly smiles at Preston, who responds with a shy smile of his own.

 -

Diego serves Preston carne asada, rice, beans, and homemade flour tortillas. Preston tucks into the meal immediately; Diego beams with pride with how well-received his cooking is.

“Oh my God, Diego. This is so good.” Preston’s eyes are closed while he eats. Diego leans forward, rests his arms on the table and watches Preston,mentally storing away the look of total bliss on his face.

After they eat and clean up (Preston insists on doing the dishes), they settle in to watch Jeopardy. Preston teases Diego about his fact notebook. Diego sniffs and defends his enjoyment of the notebook.

Preston is leaving about an hour later; he lingers in the doorway while saying his goodbyes.

“Y’know, I really like you and your old man ways,” Preston murmurs. Diego moves closer so he can hear him better.

“I’m not old. I’m twenty.”

“Oh, please forgive me, but your choice in pants and your game show selection says otherwise.”

“Preston,” Diego gently pats him on the arm. “That is not true. I am a creature of habit.”

Preston smiles, reaches out to toy with one the buttons on Diego’s shirt. “So am I. Do you know what I want to become a habit?”

“No.” Diego holds his breath, waits for Preston’s response.

Preston removes his cowboy hat, leans down so his mouth is just above Diego’s.

“Kissin’ you.”

Diego exhales before reaching up to cup Preston’s face.

“Yes, I’d like that too.”

They stand just inside and kiss for minutes, the open door obscuring them from the vision of any passerby. Diego pulls back first so he can come up for air.

“Will I see you at work tomorrow?”

“No, I have to help out at the farm. But I’ll come by the diner to give you a ride home.”

“Okay.”

Preston puts his hat back on and kisses Diego on the forehead.

“G’night, Diego.”

Diego watches Preston’s long legs stride down the hallway before they turn the corner out of view. He touches the spot on his forehead where Preston kissed him; he can feel the blush on his face spread all the way to the tips of his ears.

* * *

Diego is cleaning up the kitchen a couple of nights later; he’s rearranging the rack of seasonings above the stove when he feels Preston staring at him from where he’s disinfecting the sink. Diego feels a shiver run up his spine but he doesn’t have to wonder why.

Preston turns almost all the lights off after closing. He approaches Diego, who is wiping down tables. He looks up at Preston, face illuminated by the neon glow of the open sign that’s still on.

“Yes, Preston?”

Preston pulls Diego in by the collar of his shirt, presses his thin lips to Diego’s fuller ones in a rough kiss. Diego’s hands settle on Preston’s waist as he’s lifted onto the tabletop, Preston’s hands parting Diego’s legs so he could fit between them.

“Preston, yes…” Diego reaches out for Preston; he’s answered by Preston sliding up until their bodies are aligned. Diego whimpers as Preston starts rocking against him, stomach pressing against his half-hard cock.

Preston starts talking. “I always see you here, I see you in my dreams. I think the universe is telling me that we should be together and…” He cuts off as he reaches down to undo the button and fly on his jeans.

Diego nods and reaches down to do the same for his khakis when Preston’s phone rings.

 _“Well, shit,”_  Diego murmurs, sitting up and smoothing down the wrinkles in his rumpled shirt. He looks across the room at Preston, who’s on the phone and putting his cowboy hat on.  Diego slides off the table and stands, waiting for Preston.

“Hey, I have to head to my sister’s. I can give you a ride home, though. It’s on the way.”

“Okay.” 

The atmosphere inside Preston’s truck crackles with electricity. Diego doesn’t look at him so he could keep a semblance of control.

-

Diego gets himself off twice that night: once by jerking off, once by fingering himself, Preston’s name weighing heavy on the tip of his tongue each time.

-

Across town, Preston’s at his apartment, lying spread-eagle on his bed, hand moving rapidly as he gets closer to coming, Diego’s name a reverent litany on his lips.

* * *

_I am not sure whether or not to ask Preston what we are._

_Are we boyfriends?_  

_Are we, as they say, friends with benefits?_

_Am I just something interesting to him for a short time?_

_Am I an experiment?_

_I wish I could ask mama what to do about this, but I feel that if I tell her anything about a man liking me, she will throw a shoe from the window and that it will travel all the way here to hit me in the head._  

* * *

After that night, Preston and Diego work together like normal, but they steal glances at each other, like they knew what went on in their respective bedrooms.

* * *

To keep himself busy on his days off, Diego volunteers to do odd jobs around town, things such as gardening, plumbing, spending time with the elderly citizens at the retirement home.

The physical work gets Diego into shape. He looks at himself in the mirror, touches his arms, chest, stomach. He looks _good._

He’s not the only one to notice. Preston is able to make it look innocent, but he’s always finding a way to touch Diego’s arms and shoulders.

* * *

It’s a sweltering June day when a big piece of the façade that Diego and Preston have to maintain normalcy falls away.

“It’s hot today, Diego.” Preston wipes away sweat from his brow.

“Yes, yes it is. _Muy caliente.”_

Preston gets back to work and concentrates on his tasks until he looks over to see Diego stretching, which causes his shirt to ride up a little bit and expose the skin of his waist.

Preston excuses himself and goes to sit in the walk-in cooler. 

* * *

Diego steps out of the shower and walks into his living room. It’s then his phone lights up and starts buzzing.

_hey, it’s preston. wanna go for a drive later? i’m feeling restless_

_Okay. How about an hour from now? I just got out of the shower._

_okay see you then_

-

Preston shows up an hour later and they drive to a park on the outskirts of town.

“I haven’t been here before,” Diego says, looking around. “This is a nice park.”

“It is.” Preston’s opening his door and stepping outside.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to get something from the back of the truck.”

Diego turns in the seat to watch Preston as he grabs the blanket stored in the back. He gets back into the truck and unfolds the blanket, drapes it over his lap.

“Preston, what are you doing? You can’t be cold.”

“I’m not cold.” Preston tilts his head, gives Diego a mischievous smile. “I’m restless.” 

Diego has to think about that statement for a minute before realization dawns on him. He slides over to Preston, reaches underneath the blanket, and presses down on the bulge in Preston’s jeans.

“Is this one of the makeout places in town?”

“One of them, yeah.” Preston grins. “Do you wanna?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Diego presses down on Preston’s jeans again as he leans up to kiss him. Preston growls when Diego slides his hand into his boxers and curls his fingers around his cock. Diego moans when Preston bites down on his bottom lip.

“Keep going,” Preston whispers lowly, rolling his hips up and thrusting into Diego’s hand. Diego pulls his mouth away, moves it over to his ear, breathes against it hotly while he keeps moving his hand.

 _“You feel so good in my hand,”_ Diego mumbles in Spanish into Preston’s ear. speeds up his strokes slightly. Preston moans, tips his head back and closes his eyes.

_“Can’t wait to feel it in my mouth. Want to know what you taste like so bad, Preston. I thought about that last night before I went to bed. I was so hard from thinking about it...the warmth of you, how my fingers can barely get around you, how hard you come. You would make such a mess of my mouth, Preston. I want that.”_

Preston can understand a few words of what Diego said, shivers and moans when he figures out what the rest of the words mean, starts thrusting steadily into Diego’s grasp, digs his fingernails into the leather of the seat. Diego keeps talking, describing how he’d suck Preston off, keep him in his mouth the whole time, keep him warm and wet until he was coming, how he’d pull away so Preston could come on his face.

Preston’s voice breaks on a moan when he thrusts up one more time and comes into Diego’s fist, thighs tensing on each spurt. Diego strokes him through it until Preston’s gone completely soft; he keeps his hand closed so that no come leaks out while he’s pulling his hand out of Preston’s jeans.

Diego’s cleaning his hand off with a napkin when Preston lays him across the seat, gets his button and fly open with one hand, pulls his cock out through the slit in his boxers. Preston takes his time in returning the favor; Diego’s begging for Preston to _just finish me off, please, I’m so close._ Diego’s moans echo off the glass when he finally comes, thrusting hard and fast into Preston’s tightly closed fist.

After, they’re lying underneath the blanket, sweat cooling on their faces when Preston speaks up.

“Fuck, Diego. When did you get such a filthy mouth?”

“I don’t know. I just started talking and I couldn’t stop.” 

"That was really hot, and like, I didn't know you had that in you."

Diego turns his head, presses his nose into the space behind Preston's ear. 

"I didn't know either. You brought that part of me out."

Preston closes his eyes, pulls Diego close. 

"I could say the same."

* * *

 The next night, Preston and Diego go to the same park and repeat the under the blanket action.

_Preston’s always eager to fool around with me now. It’s only with our hands, but it feels like so much more._

 Diego looks down at his pants; there’s a small stain on the thigh where Preston coming faster than expected and left Diego unable to catch him all with his hand.

  _I have to go now. I have been reminded that I must do laundry._

* * *

_Preston and I found more work during the first week of July. We will be driving north to work at a farm that is next door to his parents._

_I’m going to test something to see what Preston will do when I am the one to make a move. I need an answer from him to the question I am too shy to ask._  

 _Happy Independence Day to me._  

* * *

July rolls around and brings the opportunity for Diego and Preston to make a couple hundred bucks by toiling in the Dakota sunshine harvesting wheat and packaging bales of hay at the farm owned by a family friend. Preston takes the opportunity to take Diego with him so he could show him more of the countryside.

Diego working outside is a total reversal of his behavior working indoors; he makes soft noises as he lifts hay bales and cuts at wheat stalks, he moves around more. Diego’s flurry of activity keeps Preston’s attention on him.  

When he knows Preston’s eyes are on him, Diego undoes the top buttons of his overalls, lets the bib fall before using the hem of his sweat-drenched tank top to wipe his face, giving Preston a flash of skin at his waist. Diego hears Preston’s soft gulp; he cuts a look his way beneath soft black eyelashes.

“Everything okay, _amigo?_ ” Diego drums his fingers against the bare skin of his arms, watching Preston’s eyes follow the rhythm of his drumming.

“Hey, maybe we should take a break. You look a little dazed from the heat. Let’s get some water and find somewhere to cool off, yes?”

-

Diego and Preston are given the task of stacking bales in the storage barn, so that’s when they take the opportunity to get indoors. The worker’s locker storage space was part of the barn, so Diego takes a minute to grab his bottle of sunscreen.

“Preston!” Diego calls out. “Take off your shirt! You are starting to burn and I want to help.”

Preston comes over, wild pieces of hay stuck in his hair. “Well, okay. I am starting to turn a little pink.”

Diego chuckles, making the hand motion for Preston to remove his shirt. “Off, now. you are seashell pink.”

Preston removes his shirt and lets it drop to the floor.

“Let’s go behind a haystack so the boss doesn’t see us.” Diego motions to a large pile of hay in the far corner. “Come with me, Preston.”

Preston gulps again as he follows Diego.

-

Even after doing lots of hard work for the day, Diego’s hands remain smooth and supple. His fingers knead muscles in Preston’s back that he didn’t know existed. The glide of the sunscreen on his skin, along with the occasional wet noise of it rubbing between Diego’s palms and his back, lit up Preston’s lizard brain. He squirms under Diego’s steady hands.

“Are my hands too cold, Preston?” Diego is mostly aware of the effect he is having on Preston; he’s more preoccupied with feeling his cock twitching in his jeans. Diego peers over Preston’s shoulder.

“Tsk, are you burned on your chest too?” Diego leans closer, takes a chance, lets his mouth brush against the shell of Preston’s ear. “You burn a particular shade of pink, Preston.”

Preston swallows; surely Diego must feel his heart thumping through the hands still placed on his back. Diego’s hands come up to rest on Preston’s shoulders. Preston moans softly when his cock jerks against the fly of his jeans in response to Diego touching a new patch of skin.  

“The sunscreen was a good idea, Diego.” Preston tilts his head to the left. Diego responds in kind, letting his fingertips drift along the side of Preston’s neck.

“Yes it was. You don’t feel as hot anymore.” Diego’s hands drop down to Preston’s bare waist. “Or do you feel hotter now?”

Preston bites his bottom lip, chewing on it as he thinks on Diego’s question. Diego’s hands feel so good, so sure on him, not at all like Julia's tentative touches during the few times they had fooled around. “Hot...hotter. for sure.”

“Mmm.” Diego’s hands move forward, coming to rest on Preston’s stomach. “So warm and pink. I like it.”

“I like it too,” Preston says before he can stop himself. “Oh shit, I--”

“I want to see more,” Diego whispers as he moves away from Preston to burrow himself into the haystack. Preston suddenly feels a little ridiculous and a lot more exposed without Diego hovering behind him. He turns around and watches Diego wriggle a space into the hay. Preston folds his arms across his chest and sweeps his eyes over Diego’s body, eyes pausing on the...is that. Oh fuck. Diego’s as hard as he is. His mouth goes dry.

“Um. more of what?”

Diego gives Preston a sly smile from his spot in the hay. “You, of course,” he states matter-of-factly.

“Me? Oh.” Preston slowly lowers his arms, looking down at Diego with a sheepish look on his face. “There’s not much to see here, like. Yeah. just skinny ol’ me.”

Diego grins. “You are not so skinny. You have very nice thighs. I’d like to bite them.”

Preston has a moment where he’s reminded of Julie from the summer before when they were in the bed of his pickup truck one night and she wanted to play a game of ‘show me yours, I’ll show you mine.’ they had a great time laughing and undressing under the moonlight in the middle of that cornfield. 

Wait.

Why is Preston thinking of her in this moment. She was then and Diego was now.

“Can I see more of you too?”

“Of course.” Diego lies back, fingers deftly undoing the buttons at the side of his overalls before lifting his hips to start working them down his legs. Preston’s eyes go wide. Is he really...yes. Yes he was. Oh. wow. Wow.

 _“Wow,”_ Preston thinks as he watches Diego keep working his jeans down; he wasn’t aware of the look of awe on Preston’s face. Preston moves his hands to the fly of his jeans, fingers tapping at the metal of his zipper and just hovering in place, his mind too distracted by Diego to manage doing anything more.

Diego was truly something new for Preston. He’s strong, handsome, tan all over and so very different from everyone he’s met.

Or seen naked before.

The guys Preston grew up with and would sometimes look at in the locker room couldn’t hold a candle to Diego. A fine layer of dark fuzz on his calves, sweetly curved thighs, strong arms, firm chest, flat stomach.  Preston feels rather pale and bald in comparison, but is brought back to the moment by Diego finally shuffling his jeans, socks and shoes off. One of the shoes taps Preston’s calf; he looks down at the shoe, then at Diego’s face.

Diego peers up at Preston through thick eyelashes. “Keep going.”

Preston jumps a little, Diego’s voice loud in the quiet of the barn, even though he was whispering. “Oh yes, um. Sorry.”

He undoes the button and zip of his jeans, steps to the side to toe off his shoes and socks before letting his jeans fall on their own to pool around his ankles. Preston stands there in just a pair of grey boxer-briefs. The outline of his erection is visible through the fabric. There’s a little wet spot where the head of his cock is pushing against the cotton.

Diego lets a  pleased noise escape his throat. “Very nice, Preston,” he whispers, absently palming himself through the fabric of his briefs.”Not at all skinny. You’re almost as thick as I am...look at your thighs, I can’t wait to feel them against me...or get between them when I suck you off…”

Seeing Diego touch himself makes Preston’s cock twitch again, almost like it’s jealous this time. Preston hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear before pushing them down and off. The cool air skims across his body; he forgets the barn door is open and letting the sky in. he shivers, feeling more exposed than ever, naked as the day he was born. Diego’s eyes go wide and he sits up slightly as he takes all of Preston in.

“Goodness, Preston,” he murmurs. Preston moves his hands to cover himself, but he pauses as he sees how Diego is reacting; his hand is moving steadily over the tent in his briefs, fingers curling around the thickness of his cock. Preston licks his lips. “What?”

Diego moves up to kneel before Preston, placing his mouth near his cock and blowing little hot breaths over the head. “Touch me, Preston.”

Every hot breath that touches Preston puts all the times he’s jerked off to shame. “Diego, please.” Preston’s going weak at the knees, panting a little. He puts a hand on Diego’s head, fingers carding through his hair, dark and damp from sweat. Preston feels like he’s pouring sweat, hotter all over than he would be if he were outside in the sunshine. He lets his knees get the better of him, gently falling into the hay beside Diego.

“Hey there.” Diego scoots closer, lays a shy hand on Preston’s forearm, fingertips brushing over the downy blonde hair. Preston smiles before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Diego’s mouth. Diego surges up into the kiss, bringing his other hand up to gently cup the side of Preston’s face.

“Where should I touch you?” Preston is truly out of his depth here - the only people he’d touched intimately before were himself and his girlfriends, albeit not very well regarding the latter. He glances down at Diego’s clothed erection.

“Well, I can tell you that you are looking in a very good place,” Diego grins. “But, save that for last, yes? I want this to be good for both of us.”

“Yes, good. That’s a good plan.” Preston slides a fingertip down Diego’s jawline, along his collarbone, around a nipple. “Should I let you take charge?”

Diego slides his hands into Preston’s hair, tugging gently on the sweaty strands. “Mmm, no. Touch me, discover what gets me really going. You might discover something about yourself, too.”

Preston looks nervously at Diego. “All I know what to do is, um. Well, not much.” He shakes his head like he’s trying to clear the noisy thoughts in his head.

“Preston, ssh.” Diego smiles, soft and warm. “Here, let me make things more fair.” He lays down again and bends his knees as he starts to take his briefs off.

Preston bites down on his lip again, watching the fabric slide over Diego’s hips. His eyes follow the downward path: thighs, knees, calves, ankles. Diego kicks the briefs to the side and stretches out, rolling side to side, luxuriating in the feel of soft hay against his skin.

Preston groans as he watches Diego roll around in the hay. His mouth starts to water and his fingers start to itch with the desire to touch the other man.

“Diego...can I. I need to kiss you. Can I do that?”

“Yeah, baby. C’mere.” Diego stretches his arms towards Preston; a moment later, he finds himself pressed into the hay by 160 pounds of lusty Midwestern man. _There goes the shy act,_ Diego thinks through the blinking neon sign of _PRESTON!_ flashing in his mind.

Preston brackets Diego’s head with his forearms before coming in for a kiss. He licks Diego’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. When Diego opens his mouth, Preston surges forward, sealing his mouth to Diego’s. He growls in counterpoint to Diego’s whimper and raking of nails down his back.

When Preston’s hands slide up achingly slow along his inner thighs, Diego pulls his mouth away from Preston’s to gasp - the feel of warm fingers on the sensitive skin there was almost too much.

“You’re so soft here.”

“Preston, please.” Diego shifts his legs, rubs his thighs against Preston’s fingers. “Keep going.”

Preston fits himself between Diego’s thighs and slides down just enough for their cocks to rub together. Diego curses at Preston in Spanish and pulls hard on his hair. Preston growls again, reaches down to wrap his hand around Diego’s cock, keeping his touch light enough to tease.

“Want you so much,” Diego moans, rocking up into Preston’s fist. “Do you want me?”

Preston moves his hands up to Diego’s hips to keep him still as he rubbed his cock against Diego’s thigh. “So much, can’t you feel it?” Preston’s mind was in a haze - nobody ever told him that sex could be _this_ good. Diego purrs, his hands skimming over Preston’s arms and shoulders. “How far do you want to go right now?”

Preston’s face and chest flush scarlet and he looks at Diego, scared and at a loss for words. Diego strokes Preston’s hair. “No need to be scared. Tell me what you want, _mi cielo._ ”

“I want.” Preston bites down on his bottom lip, a cacophony of noise buzzing in his mind. “I want your mouth.”

Diego runs his thumb over where Preston bit his lip.

“Okay.” He smiles, overbite showing just a little. 

-

Preston’s had blowjobs before, but they were mostly licking and teeth and over before he could enjoy them.

With Diego, however, it was incredible. He quickly found all of Preston’s weaknesses (tight grip, hard licks on the head). He made sure to keep Preston teetering on the edge, but not in a mean way. Diego wants this to feel more like a labor of love rather than a labor of expectation. 

Diego quickly notices that Preston is biting his hand in order to stifle his noises. Diego pulls away reaches up to move Preston’s hand from his mouth.

“I want to hear you. I want to know that you’re enjoying this. There is no need to hide your pleasure around me.”

Diego keeps his eyes on Preston’s face while he moves back down, takes half of his cock in one smooth motion. Preston’s breath hitches, moaning when Diego swallows around the head.

“D-diego...fuck, it’s so good, so good…” Preston squeezes his eyes shut and keeps a tight hold on Diego’s hair while he fucks his mouth. Diego’s hands never stop touching Preston’s hips, thighs, stomach while he takes him apart.

Preston comes with Diego’s mouth sealed around his shaft and throat working as he swallowed. Preston’s body was taut as a wire until his cock twitched from the last spurt down Diego’s throat before going slack like after Diego pulls away.

Diego smiles as he wipes his mouth clean with the back of his hand. “You’re so good, Preston.”

“That-that’s not gross to you?”

“What, come? No, I mean - I’ve masturbated so many times and was always as curious to see what I tasted like.” Diego tilts his head. “You’ve never tasted yourself?”

“No, and like, my ex-girlfriend didn’t seem to like it.”

Diego hums softly as he gathers a drop of Preston’s come off his hand. “Here, try a taste. It will probably be salty to you.”

Preston opens his mouth, tip of his tongue waiting on the edge of his bottom lip. He licks his come from Diego’s fingers, rolls the flavor around his mouth. “Not as bad as I thought. Definitely salty, though.”

Diego smiles. “There’s no need to feel disgusted by this. It’s all you, and it’s okay to be curious.”

Preston nods, his gaze traveling down to focus on Diego’s cock - he was uncut. Preston looks down at his own cock and wonders what extra skin feels like.  

“Does it bother you? My foreskin?” Diego asks. “Have you seen one uncut before?”

“I haven’t. What does it feel like? Does it get in the way of jerking off?”

“Mmm, no. It actually makes it better. More feeling.”

“Can I touch it?”

“Absolutely.”

Preston reaches over, fingers gently brushing against the little bit of furled skin at the tip of Diego’s cock. Diego shifts, thrusts up into his touch. “Keep going.”

Preston nods, moving his fingers down to curl around the head, rolling the thin skin against the palm of his hand. Diego keeps rocking his hips, grabs handfuls of hay as he tilts his head back and lets out a string of soft moans. Preston’s touch goes from tentative to sure as he finds a pace that Diego likes; he watches his face, takes in the sight of his open mouth, fluttering eyelashes, sweat beading at his temples.

Preston watches as Diego comes over his fingers and wrist, the sound of his breath catching ringing loud in his ears. Preston waits for Diego’s eyes to open before he licks away his release; Diego waits for Preston to get everything into his mouth before sitting up to kiss him hard, chasing the taste with his tongue.

“So how do I taste?” Diego asks, pulling Preston down on top of him.

“Good. Better than me.”

“You taste just fine. Like. Sunshine and wheat.”

Preston playfully flicks his fingers against Diego’s arm. “That’s too much.”

“But what if it’s true? Like...you are the essence of where you come from.”

Preston gazes up at the barn ceiling, thinks on that for a moment. “I like that. Never thought of it that way before.”  

* * *

The next day, Diego looks at himself in the full-length mirror after stepping out of the shower. He touches his chest, stomach, hips, thighs. He wonders what makes him so attractive to Preston since he didn’t say anything after Diego went on and on about his body.

Diego then remembers a poem he read in an e.e. cummings collection. He looks it up on his phone, writes down the words on a slip of paper. He wants Preston to read it.

* * *

Diego slips the poem into Preston’s apron pocket at work the next day. He goes about his shift like nothing’s unusual; he and Preston chat amicably, help each other out, say goodbye at the end of the day and go home like normal. 

-

Preston’s hanging up his jacket when he sees a corner of paper peeking out from the front pocket. He pulls it out, unfolds it. He sits down to read the poem written out in Diego’s handwriting. When he finishes reading it, he closes his eyes and slides down in the chair, the memory of the barn still fresh in his mind.

Diego...Diego’s something else. He wasn’t at all shy around Preston that afternoon; on the other hand, Preston felt so inadequate, so out of his league. A thought came to mind: was Diego so bold because he felt that way compared to Preston?

Preston reaches for his phone, calls Diego, asks him if he wants to come over for dinner that evening. Diego says yes.

-

When Diego arrives, Preston eliminates any worries that Diego may have had about his looks by picking up him, carrying him into the bedroom, and returning the favor from the week before.

Preston is slow and steady in undressing Diego, mapping his skin with his hands. Preston spends a lot of time kissing and biting Diego’s hips, stomach, thighs; he makes Diego shiver by blowing lightly on the faint dark line that is his happy trail. Preston tilts his head slightly and moves down to lick a slow line up the side of Diego’s cock.

“Is that good?”

“Mmm, yes. Keep going.”

Preston takes the time to focus on Diego’s foreskin, very, very gently using his teeth on it and flicking it hard with the tip of his tongue. The breathless gasps he hears from above means he’s doing something right.

Diego comes with his thighs pressing against  Preston’s head and thrusting up into his hot, hot mouth, crying out his name and pulling on his hair.

Preston keeps his mouth on Diego until he’s gone soft; he slowly pulls away and licks his mouth clean before doing the same to Diego’s stomach. Diego looks through his lashes down at Preston, reaches down to tousle his hair.

“I thought you found that gross.”

Preston looks up, licks his lips again. “Nah, not anymore, all thanks to you.”

“Mmm, good to know.”

* * *

Preston gives Diego a poster of Van Gogh’s _Starry Night_ for his birthday. Diego unrolls the poster and smiles, kisses Preston softly. “Thank you.”

Preston blushes. “It reminds me of the night we first kissed. There were lots of stars were above us, but all I wanted to look at was you.”

* * *

It takes a couple more of months of dating before Diego asks Preston what they were exactly; Preston blushes and calls Diego his boyfriend.

That evening, Diego paces around his room thinking of how to tell mama that he’d found someone.

 _“Hi mama. How are you? Yes, I am well. Yes, I am still eating well._ _Mama, I have something to tell you. No, it is something good, do not be alarmed._ _Mama, I have-”_

Diego takes a breath. Mama asks what it is that he has.

_“Mama, I have a boyfriend.”_

Diego holds his breath for what feels like an eternity before she replies.

_“Diego?”_

_“Yes, mama?”_

_“It is about time, my God. I am happy for you. What is his name? Is it that nice man you work with at the diner?”_

Diego exhales and tells mama about Preston.

* * *

It’s also around this time that Diego gets the chance to meet Preston’s parents. They come in for dinner one evening and that is when Preston introduces Diego to them. His dad shakes his hand and his mother warmly smiles at him. Diego is about to give Preston a public display of affection by placing a hand on the small of his back when Preston refers to Diego as his friend.

Diego drops his hand from where it was hovering over Preston’s back. He smiles tersely before heading back to finish washing dishes. He doesn’t say much for the rest of the night; he tells Preston he has a headache and is staying quiet to keep it from getting worse. Diego mulls over what to write down in his journal once he gets back to his place.

_I met Preston’s parents today. His father is very nice and his mother is lovely. They seem to like me, which is good, I guess._

_He didn’t tell them that I am his boyfriend._

_I was ready for him to tell them that and he didn’t. Is he afraid of telling them? Is he ashamed of me? Is he not telling the truth to me?_

_I am going to have a very serious talk with him. Our coworkers at the diner know that we are dating - Mabel told me it was so obvious and it’s about damn time we got together. My mother knows, for God’s sake._

_I want his parents to know about me as more than his friend. I want them to know that I love him and care for him._

_Maybe he is not ready yet. I think he will be in the future. I do not want him to be scared like I was. I want him to know that love will be there for him in the darkest times._

* * *

Diego texts Preston the next night.

_Preston? Are you awake?_

_yeah. are you okay? you’re up late_

_I’m okay. I had something to ask you._

_anything_

_Why did you not introduce me to your parents as your boyfriend?_

There is a moment where all Diego sees on the screen are those three damned dots. He closes his eyes, braces for the worst. He opens his eyes when he hears the text notification noise.

_they already know that you are my boyfriend._

_Oh._

_did it not seem that way? my parents are people of few words. they were very happy to meet you and actually invited us up to house sit for them in a couple of weeks. does that sound good to you?_

Diego doesn’t realize he’s crying until tears splash on the screen of his phone. He types a reply with shaky hands.

_That sounds wonderful. I am very glad to hear your parents like me and are accepting of us._

_this news isn’t really shocking to them. my sister came out her freshman year of college._

_I did not know that._

_my parents are very open people. don’t worry about them. if it makes you feel better, my mom thinks you are adorable._

_That’s very sweet._

_i really like you so they really like you. i really really really like you, diego. like, really._

Diego laughs and lays down on his bed, the tension in his body melting away.

 _I really really really like you too. Reaaaaaaaaaaaally. Goodnight, mi cielo._ He adds a blue heart to the end of the sentence.

 _goodnight creampuff -_ there is a blue heart after this. Diego laughs again and rolls onto his side, curls up and smiles at the screen. 

* * *

Preston takes Diego out for dinner that weekend as an apology for the miscommunication when it came to meeting his parents. He knows the manager of the best steakhouse in the city, so he's able to reserve a table in a more private booth in the back. 

Diego changes clothes three times before Preston arrives to pick him up. Diego keeps his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting too much on the drive to the restaurant. 

After they go in and get seated, Preston reaches across the table, places his hand on top of Diego’s.

“Diego, I want to apologize for the other day. I acted like an ass and I should have introduced you as my boyfriend. I fucked up in a big way and I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me anymore.”

“I know you did.”

“I told my parents about us before we came into the diner.”

“What?”

“My parents are fine with us dating.”

“I thought you didn’t say anything because you were afraid to say anything.”

“I didn’t feel it warranted making a big fuss over. We’re dating and we really like each other. My parents are fine with that.”

Diego gives Preston a measured look and answers after a moment.

“I forgive you.” He takes a sip of water. “I told my mama about you.”

“And?”

“She told me it was about time I found a good man.”

Preston lets out a surprised laugh. “Your mom knows about me? Wow.”

“She knew before I did. She never said anything about how I didn’t date girls in high school. I guess she wanted me to find out on my own.”

“Your mom sounds like a great woman.”

“She is.”

“Cheers to understanding parents.”

Preston clinks his bottle of beer against Diego’s glass of water. After toasting, Diego turns his hand over and laces his fingers with Preston’s.

* * *

As part of preparing for spending time at Preston’s family farm, Diego goes to the local pharmacy to look at condoms. He hopes he doesn’t look like he’s too out of place with the amount of time he takes looking at the wide array of choices. He scrunches his nose at the sight of words like _ribbed, multi-textured,_ and _warmed for her pleasure._

_I just want a box of normal condoms. Is that too much to ask?_

He settles for a box of regular-sized condoms and takes them up to the front to pay.

_I don’t know why buying condoms are making me feel so embarrassed. It is probably because I have not needed to do it before. I should stop feeling silly about making such a purchase. It is a very responsible act to want to be safe._

* * *

The day to drive up to the farm finally arrives. Diego packs light; he could sense that he wouldn’t be wearing much while staying in a house with just Preston. Diego packs his journal; inside is a entry fresh from that morning:

_Things I like about getting physical with Preston:_

_1) his thoroughness,_

_2) enthusiasm for new things,_

_3) and willingness to cuddle._

He takes a look at the list again once he gets to the farm, reads over it a few times before deciding that yes, this time is the right time to go all the way with Preston.

* * *

“Hey, Diego! Come look at this!”

Diego makes a delighted noise when he walks into Preston’s bathroom and sees the size of the bathtub.

“I could lay down in there!”

“Two people could fit in there,” Preston helpfully adds.

Diego cuts his eyes at Preston and smirks.

“Is that so?”

“Do you want to find out? In the name of science, of course.”

“Preston,” Diego chides. “I don't think scientific analysis includes leering at your partner.”

In a matter of minutes, the tub is filled with warm water, a copious amount of bubbles, and two giggling naked grown men.

* * *

Diego and Preston go swimming at least once a day in the backyard pool. He certainly never went swimming naked as often either.

 _Preston is such a bad influence,_ he thinks as he watches that same man tanning himself on the grass bordering the pool; he was also naked as to not miss a spot. He was also covered in sunscreen, per Diego’s orders.

* * *

Preston has Diego sit in front of him so he experience the thrill of driving a tractor. Diego’s not sure who had more fun - he enjoyed driving in circles on the dirt lot, but he was sure Preston was much more into it, given the longevity of the erection he had pressed against Diego’s thighs while they drove.

-

Later on that day, after a shower where Diego and Preston jerked each other off followed by a nap, Preston takes Diego out for a horse ride. Diego is introduced to a sweet filly named Snickerdoodle: he laughs when she nuzzles his hand after feeding her a carrot.

“Preston! She likes me!” He squeals when Snickerdoodle licks his hand.

Preston looks over after he’s done saddling his horse. “Snickerdoodle’s a good judge of character. She won’t fuss when you get on.”

Diego smiles, laughs again when Snickerdoodle whinnies as a demand for another carrot.

-

Diego and Preston ride for a couple of hours, just taking in the sights and sounds of the farmland. It’s on the edge of sunset when they head back; there is a pause in travel when Preston rides close enough to Diego to reach over and pull him in for a long, slow kiss. 

* * *

Diego has cousins back home that gave him a few lessons about alternative means of orgasm besides masturbation. He keeps this in mind for future use with Preston. He wants to show him these delightful means to an end.

Diego and Preston are upstairs in Preston’s room, half-heartedly watching a movie on tv when Diego gets an idea to alleviate the boredom. Diego gets Preston’s attention the fastest way he knows how, which is to casually undress and to blame it on the heat. Preston stares long and hard before he follows suit. 

When Diego breaches the subject of using his fingers on Preston, he’s answered by Preston automatically reaching for the lube and assuming that Diego was going to give him a handjob. Diego sits back on his calves and smiles gently. “No, no. Not that way. I’m going to finger you.”

Preston’s confused. “Um. What?”

“Finger you? Where I put my fingers in you and move them around until I find your prostate and-”

“Find my _what?”_ Preston knits his brows into a line and tilts his head.

 _“Oh my God,”_ Diego mutters. “You don’t know what the prostate is?”

“Like, sort of? I’ll see commercials on tv about it and what to do if it makes you have to pee at night, but nothing beyond that.”

“What is it with the sex education in this country?” Diego says before reaching for the lube. “Here. Watch me and follow along. This is a very important lesson.”

-

Ten minutes later, Diego works up to three fingers in and is rocking down hard and fast. Preston watches with rapture - his curiosity has turned into lust and want; if this is what it does to Diego on his own, he can’t wait to try it for himself.

Diego’s voice cracks when he starts talking about moving your fingers slow and stretching for a few minutes before adding another finger. He mewls when his fingers nudge against his prostate. Preston’s eyes go wide; _is this what I have been missing out on,_ his brain helpfully contributes. Diego’s head rolls to the side, eyes making contact with Preston’s. “Do you want to try on me? Use your fingers, please. I know they will feel great inside me.”

“Guide me, please,” Preston murmurs; he keeps his voice quiet so he doesn’t break the spell. “I want to feel you.”

Diego moans softly and slides down the bed in order to get closer to Preston. He reaches for his nearest hand and guides it between his thighs.

“Okay, so I know that you have done this to a woman. Just go slow, take your time.” Diego holds onto Preston’s index finger, spreads his thighs, places it at his entrance. “Take it from here. Keep your eyes on my face.”

Preston lays on his side, blue eyes gazing into Diego’s brown ones as he eases his finger inside, going carefully slow. Diego rocks his hips side to side as he moves down to meet Preston’s hand, feeling his knuckles pressing against the crease of his thigh a minute later.

“Oh, Preston, yes. You feel wonderful,” he mutters, half-smile on his face. Diego bends one leg at the knee, whimpers as he slides down to take more of Preston’s finger in.

“Add another when you feel that I need it,” Diego whispers, slowly rocking his hips side to side. “Add another a few minutes after that. Really stretch me out so that-” his voice breaks on a moan, “that you can get in without trouble. ”

“Get in?” Preston whispers back, rubbing the tip of his middle finger against where his finger met Diego’s entrance. “Oh, wait. Oh, fuck, Diego. Do you mean-?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Diego pressed against Preston’s hand. “I want all of you.”

Preston presses an open-mouthed kiss against Diego’s neck. “Let me go get a condom. Don’t move, and um...keep using your hands. Yeah.”

Preston slowly moves away from Diego to go into the bathroom, splash water on his face, and tears a condom off the strip lying on the counter next to the sink. When Preston comes back, Diego’s got two fingers in and the other hand wrapped around his cock, eyes closed and mouth open as he slowly strokes himself. Preston watches Diego writhe on top of the gingham sheets, looking like sin on top of sweetness. He kneels on the bed next to Diego, stroking a hand along the smooth skin of his thigh.

Preston picks up where he left off, slides two fingers into Diego, curls them just so, which makes Diego cry out and grasp at his arm. Preston adds a third finger and slowly works Diego open until he’s gasping and saying he’s ready. Preston rolls away so he can reach for the condom on the nightstand. He opens the foil and pulls it out, holds himself steady as he rolls it on. He turns back to Diego, moving between his legs and letting himself be arranged to Diego’s comfort.

Diego moans low in his throat when Preston starts to push in - the stretch isn’t so painful, it’s more of a pleasant sensation, like taking a sip of cold water on a hot day. He gasps as he feels Preston push deeper, fingers twisting the sheets and pulling hard. Preston groans behind him, hands splayed across Diego’s hips and slowly moving him back until he’s bottomed out, pelvis cradled snug against his ass. Diego reaches back, fingertips touching Preston’s forearm, signaling for him to start moving. Preston drapes himself over Diego, chest to his back, arms on either side of his as he pulls out halfway before he starts thrusting. He kisses Diego’s neck and hair as he begins to pick up speed, breathes hot and heavy into his ear.

“Mmm, babe, you feel so good, so tight and warm…” Preston moans before biting down on Diego’s earlobe, moving faster, hands squeezing his hips. Diego echoes his moan, dropping his hand back into the sheets and pulling again, tilts his head to moan louder into the pillow when he feels Preston’s cock brush up against his prostate. “Nnn, Preston, fuck, you found it, keep going, keep going.”

Preston’s thighs tremble as he keeps moving, wanting to stay steady and not move too fast; Diego can feel him holding back.

“Preston, I won’t break. Go faster.”

Preston grips Diego’s hips tighter, pulls him back to meet his thrusts. Sweat drips from his temples and lands on Diego’s back. Preston rolls his hips and moans when Diego tightens around his cock in response.

“Fuck, Preston, that felt so good, why haven’t we done this before…” Preston rolls his hips again and starts putting power behind his thrusts, his thighs slapping against Diego’s. Preston drops his head down, puts his mouth close to Diego’s ear.

“You feel so fuckin’ good, oh my God...I’m not going to last…” he whispers, kisses the side of Diego’s neck.

“Me too, me too,” Diego replies, moaning loud and deep. “You’re so big and thick...fuck, keep going, I want you to make me come…”

Preston digs his fingernails into Diego’s calves, his body moving in time with Diego’s soft cries of ‘more, more, yes, please, Preston’; he’s gone a moment later, pushing in flush against Diego’s ass and grinding hard as he comes, vision going white around the edges. Diego croons Preston’s name softly when he reaches his own peak, fingers pressing against Preston’s ribs and thighs squeezing around his waist. Preston keeps going until Diego gently pushes at him.

“Preston, I am-I am done. And very sensitive.” Diego pats Preston on the shoulder while he pulls out.  Preston tosses the condom in the wastebasket and lays on his stomach, seal flopping over to Diego and sliding an arm around his waist.

“Was I good?”

“You were wonderful.”

Diego pulls Preston up, kisses him when his face gets close enough.

“Let’s sleep. I am so tired.”

“Agreed.”

* * *

_I finally went all the way with Preston. It was not scary and it did not hurt. It was as wonderful as I thought it would be. I know Preston enjoyed it as much as i did, maybe more, seeing that we did it two more times last night._

Diego looks over to the bed, where Preston is asleep underneath a heap of blankets. His feet are sticking out and Diego is very tempted to go over and tickle them.

Diego closes the journal and makes his way back to bed, slides underneath the blankets. He’s greeted by Preston’s arms pulling him in.

“Where did you go, babe?” Preston inquires with a sleep-rough voice. “I got cold without you.”

“I had to use the bathroom.”

“Missed you.” Preston curls a leg around Diego’s, moves in to kiss him slow and sweet. “Wanna make love to you again.”

“Mmm, no. I’m worn out from last night.”

“Can I give you a morning blowjob?”

“That sounds nice.”

* * *

After that night, Diego and Preston find themselves stealing away at every opportune time to find a flat surface and make good use of it.

The restaurant is off-limits, naturally. Outside of the bedroom, their favorite place to get frisky is the bed of Preston’s truck.

A turn in the weather to cooler nights means that Preston puts the camper shell on, which gives them extra privacy. Diego furnishes that space with pillows and blankets; they drive out to a secluded spot and just go at it.

Preston’s sitting against one wall of the bed, legs straight out. Diego straddles his thighs, shifts slightly so that he’s lined up before sinking down onto Preston’s cock. Preston holds Diego steady until he’s all the way in.

The little partition window between the cab and bed of the truck is open so music can filter through. Diego leans back, balances himself by holding onto Preston’s thighs. The volume’s down low, but Diego can hear the opening guitar to ‘Nights in White Satin’ and starts moving his hips in time with the beat. Preston tips his head back, a little smile on his face.

“Diego, I know what you’re doing.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“And what’s that?”

“You picked this tape on purpose.”

“Did not.”

“Yes you did. I know you googled best makeout songs or whatever.”

“I would never do such a thing.”

“Bet me.”

Diego giggles, rolls his hips, eliciting a groan from Preston.

“That was mean.”

“You liked it.” Diego picks up speed when the song’s tempo increases.

“I did not like it.” Preston looks up at Diego, smile turning into a grin.

“Your body says otherwise.”

“Sssh.”

Preston pulls Diego in for a kiss, hands moving to his waist to start bouncing Diego in his lap when the tempo increases again. Diego cries out, moves his hands from Preston’s thighs to his shoulders for balance when he starts rocking against Preston faster. He’s coming when the song reaches its crescendo finale. His cock is rubbing against Preston’s stomach while he shudders in his arms, moaning his name into his hair.

Preston lays Diego down on the blankets and keeps going until he comes himself. He pulls out and curls up next to Diego, breathing deep. Diego uses the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat from his forehead.

“Preston?”

“Hmm?”

“You always pick the music. You are the one who did the googling.”

“You got me there.”

* * *

Diego changes Preston’s worldview when it comes to alcohol.

_I don’t know how Preston can drink so much terrible beer. I tried some when he showed me how to play beer pong. I had to spit it out, it was that awful. It tasted like the powdered laundry soap mama uses._

_Thankfully, my cousin Luis sent me a bottle of his homemade tequila. I know my limit - two shots - but Preston._

_Well._

_He did four shots and regretted it the next morning. He also doesn’t remember how he got his jeans onto the ceiling fan._

Diego looks over at Preston, who is staring at his stack of pancakes, fork hovering mid-air.

“Honey, are you okay over there?”

“If I move my head, I’m going to faceplant into these pancakes.”

"Don't be dramatic."

"Diego, I am going to put my face into these pancakes and die a pancakey death."

"It's not my fault you can't handle anything stronger than terrible beer."

* * *

What people don't know about Preston is that he's really into photography. He finds a wonderful subject in Diego. His interest is reawakened when he takes a photo of Diego wearing his cowboy hat.

* * *

Preston builds a little makeshift studio in his bedroom. It's next to the window for natural light. Diego models for him all the time for his more private studies.

Diego is more than willing to throw modesty out the window when it comes to being photographed by Preston; he’s quite the opposite with the image he puts on with the buttoned-up way he dresses when he's in public.

Diego has no compunction about lounging around naked at his place or at Preston’s. Part of it is the thrill Diego gets from how hard Preston tries not to stare.

* * *

Diego shows Preston the photos he’d taken in his first few weeks of living in the city. Preston points out his truck in a few of the pictures.

“Well, would you look at that,” Diego says.

* * *

Preston enters most of the nice, safe photos for the town’s annual photography contest. There's photos of normal midwest fare such as sunrises and wheat fields and a barn or two, but most of them are silhouettes of Diego in various places like work or standing in front of the bedroom window.

He saves the one nude photo of Diego (he’s facing away from the camera and kneeling on the bed, sunlight all around him, the barest hint of light shining on his backside) for the university art contest. It wins first prize. It also earns Preston a lot of raised eyebrows. It scandalizes the little old ladies of the town. Maybe it gives a few of them a secret thrill - when’s the last time they saw a nude man in the prime of his life?

Nobody guesses that Diego is the model.

* * *

Since Preston is always photographing him, Diego decides to spice it up a little one day by giving Preston quite the sight in the morning by cooking breakfast in the nude.

“Diego, at least wear an apron,” Preston said after looking Diego up and down. “I don’t want you to burn...you know.”

“It’s just an omelette, sweetheart. It won’t splatter on me.”

“But eggs can be runny, and hot, and like. Safety first. You know this, you work at a restaurant.”

Diego chuckles. “I know how to cook, and I know about safety. My business is safe, don’t worry.” He turns off the fire and slides the omelette onto a plate. “There, safe and sound. Now, come get breakfast.”

* * *

Being Preston’s model and muse gives Diego the courage to take a part-time job modelling at Dickinson State University. One part of the job description is the willingness to undress and pose nude.

 _I’m in America, what do I have to lose?_ Diego thinks as he calmly removes his clothing behind the privacy screen before walking to the middle of the room to take his mark.

He doesn’t tell mama about this job. He doesn’t want to scandalize her too much.

* * *

_I made homemade pizza for dinner. Preston ate half of it and proclaimed it the most seductive pizza. I asked him how many other seductive pizzas he’s eaten if this was the most seductive one. He laughed and picked me up with ease, taking me to bed and telling me after we’d made love that I was the most seductive pizza of all time._

* * *

_Lately, I have been asking Preston if he wants to be more adventurous in bed with me. It started when he accidentally held me down at the wrist - this turned out to be something we didn’t know we enjoyed so much._

Sometimes Diego gets in the mood where he wants Preston to hold him down in bed and be rough with him. He begs for Preston to use his body to press him into the mattress, cock buried to the hilt and being relentless while fucking him. Preston is more than happy to comply, uses his arms to keep Diego pinned in place, grinds his hips against Diego’s ass while shallowly thrusting to keep his cock pressed against Diego’s prostate, making him cry out his name alongside cries to God in Spanish. 

* * *

Diego develops an affinity for Preston’s cowboy hat. When he’s feeling silly, he’ll put it on and pretend to rope Preston in.

When the silliness turns into something more risque, naturally, the hat stays on while Diego rides Preston. 

* * *

_Mama, I finally got my license! Preston has been helping me learn how to drive by using his truck. I am so proud of myself! I don’t have to take the bus anymore._

_-_

Preston introduces Diego to the films of John Hughes. Diego falls in love with Andie’s car from Pretty in Pink.  After a couple of months working at his odd jobs, Diego is finally able to purchase his first car - a classic second-hand Volkswagen Beetle. It’s this shade of grey-blue that reminds me of an oncoming storm, and he’s not too fond of it. Diego still wants Andie’s pink car, dammit.

Preston knows a friend of a friend who works at the Maaco over in Fargo. He surprises Diego by mentioning offhand one weekend that they should drive to the big city, there’s something awesome he wants to show him.

Preston gives Diego a map of the downtown area (“I have a surprise for you. No, you can’t go with me. There’s a lovely antique store here, there’s also a cafe. Look around while I borrow the car to get your surprise. Diego, don’t give me those puppy-dog eyes. Stop it.”)

Diego makes the loudest shriek possible when Preston drives up in the car. He gets out, pats the hood.

"It's all yours, babe."

Diego runs over, jumps onto Preston, who catches him and spins him around.

* * *

Diego and Preston go stargazing in Diego’s car. They find a quiet place to park on the outskirts of town, put a blanket down on the thick prairie grass, lay side by side while holding hands. Holding hands leads to more touching, which leads to kissing and slow undressing; the night was all theirs.

Diego’s body shines in the moonlight as Preston takes him apart underneath the stars. 

* * *

It’s two weeks before Thanksgiving when Diego and Preston decide to take the next step and move in together. Rent at one of the nicer apartment complexes is manageable with their two jobs each. They settle on moving into the Jefferson Creek complex. As they sign the lease, they hold hands, fingers tightly interlaced.

After moving in two weeks later, Diego and Preston sit on the floor of the living room and eat the meal Diego had made - homemade tamales and albondigas soup. They scrap the initial plan to christen their new bed because they were just too worn out from moving boxes and too full from dinner. They fall into bed together and fall asleep within minutes.

* * *

Late November brings snow, and lots of it. Diego’s cuddled up in blankets and near the heater while Preston’s away at work. He looks out the window, sees the endless cascade of white filling the rectangle of glass. Preston unpacks a quilt for the bed, explains to Diego that this quilt has been in the family for three generations and is one of the warmest things in the world. Diego wastes no time in getting underneath it, dark eyes peering over the top, beckoning Preston to join him.

So Preston does.

* * *

The town is hit by a massive blizzard four days before Christmas. Diego calls his mom and assures her that he is fine, that Preston is helping him get through the worst of this weather.

_“Yes mama, we have enough supplies and food to keep us safe and warm. Preston knows what to do, this is not his first snowstorm. Yes, I am listening to his advice.”_

Preston’s keeping the bed warm while Diego multitasks in the kitchen - he’s stirring a simmering pot of hot chocolate with one hand and holding the phone with the other.

_“Yes mama, I am wearing enough clothes. Yes, I have socks on. Mama, I need to go. I need to get back in bed to keep warm. No, not like that. Preston is at work. Yes, work. He is at the diner making sure the pipes are not frozen. Okay, mama. I love you too. I will call you next week._

Diego hangs up, slides the phone into the pocket of his pajama top. He turns the fire off and pours the hot chocolate into two mugs, adds a handful of mini-marshmallows to each. Preston is sitting up in bed, grins at Diego when he comes into the room. “I heard my name in there. What did mama say about me?”

Diego hands Preston his mug before sliding into bed next to him. “Mama was asking how I was keeping warm, I said I was wearing clothes and staying in bed. She asked if you were helping me stay warm, like...you know.”

“Ohhh.” Preston sips his hot chocolate, eats a marshmallow that gets stuck to his top lip. “Well, we _have_ been doing that.”

“Preston, I am not telling mama that.” Diego pulls the covers up to his waist before reaching for his mug, holds it with both hands so they warm up.

Preston plucks a marshmallow from Diego’s cocoa and feeds it to him. “What say you that we drink this delicious cocoa, take off our pajamas, and make our own heat?”

 _“Preston.”_  Diego looks downright scandalized.

Preston continues to make his case by sliding a warm hand underneath Diego’s top, curls his fingers around the soft swell of his stomach. “I’ll keep you warm, take good care of you.” Diego melts into Preston’s touch; he can’t say no when Preston starts touching his stomach, hips, or thighs. He feels his cock twitch from interest while Preston keeps touching him.

Diego uses his toes to work his socks off while he finishes drinking his cocoa. Preston lets out a whoop and dives under the blankets to get Diego’s pants off and his thighs over his shoulders before blowing him in earnest.

-

Later on, when the winds have died down and the snowfall goes from steady to gentle flurries, Diego bundles up and takes his camera out to take pictures of the neighborhood to capture the stillness of a town covered in pristine whiteness.

* * *

Christmas morning brings Diego a wonderful sight - he wakes up and goes into the living room to see Preston sitting underneath the tree in a Santa hat and pajama pants and playing ‘Silent Night’ on the harmonica.

“Merry Christmas, Diego.”

“Merry Christmas, Preston.”

Diego is gifted with a box of new clothes. Preston receives a sweater that Diego’s mom had knitted for him.

* * *

Diego comes down with a terrible cold two days before New Year’s. Preston keeps him company by requesting days off to make sure Diego stays fed and rested; he goes to the pharmacy and buys enough tea, cough drops, and medicated chest rub to last a month.

All the waitresses coo at Preston when they hear why he’s taking those days off. He gives the ladies his best ‘aw shucks” face. He tells them he’s gotta take care of his man; twenty minutes later, he’s carrying a box with cups of soup and dinners in to-go containers out to his truck. Preston goes home and the first thing he does is get into bed and snuggle with Diego. He tries to insist that Preston stay out so he doesn’t get sick, but Preston digs his heels in and reminds Diego that sharing body heat is beneficial in the long run.

-

Diego and Preston are cuddled together under several layers of blankets while watching the ball drop on tv. Diego sniffles before he starts counting down from ten. Preston kisses the top of his head when the clock strikes midnight.

 _“Happy new year, Diego,”_ Preston whispers in Spanish.

Diego smiles. _“Happy new year, Preston.”_

Preston smiles back and moves in to kiss Diego; he’s stopped by a hand on his chest.

“I’m still sick.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

Preston kisses Diego, their faces illuminated by the glow of the television.

* * *

February brings about a fresh start for a stranger in a strange land.

Diego’s at work when Preston visits a few jewelry stores in the area to look at rings. He finally finds the perfect ring - gold, solid, nothing fancy. He stashes it away in a dark corner of the closet, where it waits to be brought out at the right moment.

* * *

“Preston?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you know what today is?”

“Wednesday?”

Diego scrunches his nose and sticks his tongue out. “Well, yes. It’s almost a year since we first met.”

Preston gives Diego one of his best smiles, upper lip pulling to the right. “Has it now? My, where does the time go?”

Diego walks over and seats himself in Preston’s lap, removes his cowboy hat and puts it on his own head. “Time wants you to take me to bed first, and then drive to that new Italian place I made reservations at.”

“And then?”

“A movie. Then back to bed.”

“A perfect plan.” Preston kisses Diego on the nose and steals his hat back.

* * *

Three weeks later, Diego gets up early, slips on one of Preston’s flannel shirts and a pair of Super Mario Bros. pajama bottoms, and heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. He’s pushing hash browns around the skillet when Preston comes into the kitchen, silent and with a serious expression. Diego closes the refrigerator door with his hip, gently cradling a carton of eggs in the crook of his arm. He gives Preston a sleepy smile. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Preston rubs his eyes and walks over to to the dining table, sits in the chair closest to the kitchen. “Ow.”

“What’s wrong?” Diego sets the eggs down, eyebrows knitting together in concern.

“It’s my knee, I think I messed it up at work yesterday.” Preston reaches down to rub at said knee before gasping and falling out of the chair, landing on his good one.

“Ow, son of a bitch.” Preston winces and sits back against the chair, holds his arm out towards Diego. “Help me up?”

Diego reaches down for Preston’s outstretched hand. He was about to pull Preston up when he was stopped with a squeeze to his fingers. “Preston? Is your knee that bad?”

“Yes, but I know something that would make it feel better.” Preston looks up at Diego, his blue eyes wide and full of worry. “It’s in my pocket, hold on...”

Diego tilts his head and wonders just what Preston was doing before it dawned on him. Kneeling on the floor, holding onto his hand... _oh shit._

“Preston, are you-oh my God.” Diego’s eyes went wide as Preston’s when the little box materialized into his sight. “Are you...I need to sit.” Diego sits on the floor next to Preston. “I’m feeling dizzy.”

Preston caresses Diego’s hand. “Diego, I love you so much, and I want to be with you for the rest of my days. Marry me?” He flips the box open, revealing a simple gold ring nestled in blue silk. “Make me the happiest man in all of North Dakota?”

Diego was on the verge of tears now, swaying side to side to keep from fainting. “Yes yes yes, I will marry you.”

Preston slides the ring on, turns Diego’s hand over and kisses his open palm. Diego leans into Preston’s side, gazes at the ring.

“You had this planned, didn’t you?” Diego nuzzles the curve of Preston’s neck. He enjoys feeling the rumble of Preston’s throaty chuckle.

“Yep, you got me there.”

“Not so sneaky. Remember when I caught you looking at me at the diner?”

“Yes, I was hoping for that.”

Diego leans up and soundly kisses Preston. “Does your knee really hurt?”

“Knee’s fine.”

“Okay. Let me get back to cooking, I don’t want the potatoes to burn.”

* * *

Diego calls mama on Skype that night. Preston’s just gone into the kitchen to start dinner when she answers.

_“Hi mama. How are you?”_

_“Good, good. How is my son?” Where is Preston?"_

_“I’m great. Preston is making dinner right now.”_

Diego looks up when he hears Preston come back into the living room.

“Hey, mom!” Preston sits down next to Diego, drapes an arm over his shoulders. Diego reaches up with his left hand to push Preston’s arm away.

_“Diego, what is that on your hand?”_

Diego glances at his hand, then looks at Preston. “Um.”

Preston puts his arm around Diego again. “I asked your son to marry me.”

The room is silent except for the soft whirring noise of the laptop. Diego keeps looking at Preston, too nervous to look at the screen.

The silence is broken a moment later when the timer dings in the kitchen.

“I’ll go check on the meatloaf.” Preston pats Diego on the knee before getting up to go into the kitchen. Diego has no choice but to look back to the screen.

_“He proposed to you?”_

_“Yes, mama. This morning.”_

_“And you said yes?”_

_“I did.”_ Diego nervously turns the ring on his finger.

_“Is there a date for the wedding?”_

_“Mama? You’re not mad?”_

She sniffles and reaches for something off-screen; she’s dabbing her face with a tissue a minute later.

_“I will talk to Preston later. I have many questions for him.”_

_“Mama.”_

_“They will not be bad questions.”_

_“Don’t scare Preston, mama.”_

_“If he loves you, he will not be scared of me.”_

* * *

Preston and Diego’s mama have a heart-to-heart on the phone a few days later. Preston assures Diego that she did not ask anything out of the ordinary.

Diego sighs, leans up to kiss Preston, so relieved that he isn’t running for the hills.

* * *

Preston has another surprise for Diego a month later. He insists that Diego cover his eyes, no peeking.

When Diego drop his hands from his face, he sees his mama sitting in the kitchen. He cries out and runs over to her, hugs her tightly. _“Mama, I was not expecting to see you.”_

Diego’s mama pats him on the cheek and smiles. “ _I would not miss it for the world to see my son marry his true love.”_

Diego turns and looks back at Preston, who tips his hat and leaves the room so Diego and his mama could catch up without interruption.

* * *

Preston wakes up alone the morning of the wedding. He gets up and goes about his normal morning routine, gets dressed in his finest outfit, walks downtown to city hall. He’s approaching the building when he sees Diego coming his direction.

Diego’s wearing an outfit that makes Preston feel so underdressed that he might as well be naked.

Preston’s also sure he’s experiencing a moment where the clouds part so that sunlight can shine down directly on Diego. Preston’s focus momentarily looks beyond Diego; he looks at the sun shining through the trees and a bank of fluffy clouds hovering above a cluster of buildings.

His attention turns back to watching Diego walk towards him, hips and thighs hugged by dark gray trousers, a hint of stomach pushing against buttons of his waistcoat.

Diego looks like he’s searching for Preston. When Preston waves at Diego, his face goes from panicked to relaxed. He smiles, nervously adjusts his cowboy hat and twitches at the collar of his shirt. Diego runs over, the coat draped over his shoulders swinging behind him.

“There’s my handsome cowboy. Look at you.” Diego pulls up short in front of Preston, hands coming up to smooth over the front of his shirt, moving up to touch the brim of his hat. “Are you ready?”

Preston looks down at Diego, reaching out and touching the buttons of his waistcoat. “As I’ll ever be, _mi amor.”_

* * *

Diego’s mama walks him down the aisle. He kisses her on the cheek before he takes Preston’s hand in his. Mama gives Preston her blessing and has him promise to take good care of her son.

Preston’s best friend, Wayne, acts as best man and Lauren from the diner acts as maid of honor.

Diego and Preston read vows they had written beforehand and exchange rings.

As soon as the justice declares them husbands, Preston sweeps Diego into his arms and dips him down for the kiss of a lifetime.

Wayne and Lauren cheer loudly while Diego’s mama goes overboard taking photos with her phone.

* * *

Diego and Preston end up at the diner around midnight, flushed from hours of drinking and dancing at the reception. They make a giant chocolate milkshake before driving to the prettiest place on the outskirts of town - the same place where they once watched a meteor shower.

Preston kisses the tip of Diego’s nose before he takes a sip of the chocolate milkshake. Diego snuggles into Preston’s side, head resting on his shoulder. Preston puts his arm around Diego and kisses the top of his head.

“Do you think we’ll see a shooting star tonight?” Preston wonders out loud. “I hope we do. I want to make a wish.”

“I don’t need to anymore,” Diego replies, his voice clear and loud as a bell in the infinite Dakota night.

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* Is this thing finally finished? Yes.
> 
> title comes from of monsters and men's "crystal"
> 
> this fic comes with a visual guide, found here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dakotaverse
> 
> much love to @azrielen and @holograms for being my sounding boards and support team in getting this written.


End file.
